Poison
by Kyo12591
Summary: Sakura Haruno is confronted by Itachi on a mission, she lost and now she wants Itachi to make her his rival and will do anything to beat him. When she is kidnapped by him and Kisame, being asked to join Akatsuki, will she except to become his rival? SXI
1. Begining of the end

** Yo Random I know but hey...**

**kyo**

**Discalmier: nope**

_It happened with out her realizing it...what is that you may ask?..._

_Falling in love..._

_With Poison..._

Sakura sat in her office at the hospital..she was filling out paperwork for a patient they just admitted last night.

Yet her mind was else where...it was in the past about a month ago...and her mind was trying to figure out when it all began...

_Flashback_

_It was a day like no other Sakura Haruno was sent on a mission with Naruto and Kakashi to the Land of Stone to Fetch a scroll from a high ranking leader._

_Kakashi was the leader even though Sakura was an ANBU captain...and Naruto was third in charge. Sakura tensed and stopped on the tree she lept to...Kakashi looked at her as did Naruto._

_" So you sensed him to..." Kakashi said she nodded._

_" What do you think we should do Kakashi?..." Sakura asked he frowned under his mask._

_" We could confront them or run..." Kakashi said she frown at him not liking either choice with Naruto with them she hated to confront them but there was no way of out running them either._

_" Take..Naruto and the scroll and head back to Konoha..I'll be along I'm going to cause a distraction..." Sakura said Kakashi started to protest but Sakura sent him a glare._

_" I can handle this Kakashi go before they get here Naruto can not be taken..." Sakura said and smiled at Naruto who had no clue what was happening...Kakashi nodded and told Naruto to just go with him and off they went leaving Sakura to wait for the two Akatsuki on their tails._

_At that moment Itachi and Kisame came into the clearing._

_" Hey there Pinky..." Kisame said a grin on his sharky features she ignored him and looked at Itachi. Oh how she hated him._

_" Sakura Haruno...Teammate of Naruto Uzumaki and My little brother Sasuke..." Itachi said she nodded and went into fighting position._

_" Your going to fight her Itachi?..We have to go after the Nine tailed bratt..." Kisame said._

_" Go after him then Kisame..." Itachi said looking at him with a blank face._

_She twitched and slammed her fist to the ground as Kisame tried to run after kakashi and Naruto. the ground rumbled and shattered into a huge crater that Kisame fell into...he jumped out moments later..cursing at her._

_" Your not going anywhere Fish head..." She said Kisame twitched angrily._

_" Kunochi you can not take us both on you can not win...just give up..before you even begin."Itachi said he sounded like Sasuke a egotist evil Teme...just with longer hair.._

_She tightened her cloved fists..._

_" Uchiaha Itachi you will not harm Naruto or Kakashi...So..come at me.." She said..Itachi raised a elegant Onyx eye brow...In silent amusement._

_" Don't mock me Uchiha!..." Sakura yelled and ran at him... With a Charkra enhanced fist of chose Itachi dodged before she even hit him...He jumped behind her and she dodged keeping her eyes on his feet..that Sharingan was dangerous and years of training with Kakashi and Sasuke's Sharingan helped her to fight Itachi._

_Itachi was faster then she expected him to be and he caught her in his fire ball justu. Kisame started to go after Naruto and Kakashi but the ground opened up again and swallowed him...He cursed._

_Sakura stood in the fire panting angrily glaring at Itachi...He didn't look suprised she managed to survive though...Oh he was making her mad..._

_" How is My little brother he hasn't been coming after me lately." Itachi said as calm as if he were talking about the weather and not in the middle of a fight._

_It threw her off...she gave him a -what the heck- look..._

_" Eh.. He's back in Konoha now..hes on Prohibition..." Sakura said confused Itachi nodded. That was weird...Itachi looked at Kisame._

_" They are in Konoha now..we are not allowed Attacking the village...come on.." Itachi said turning his back to her witch made Sakura furious...it wasn't a smart thing but...she let the anger get the better of her and threw a Kunai at Itachi's back he flipped around chatching it in between his fingers and threw it back it was so unexpected yet she caught it as he did..and threw it back he caught it..and kept it.._

_" Are you trying to get your self killed Pinky?!" Kisame said as if outraged. She shrugged not taking her eyes off Itachi._

_" I don't like playing games kunochi..." Itachi said she glare he raised an eye brow..._

_" You remind me of Sasuke." He said she was again throw off...She gave him another -what the heck?- look...he simple disappeared and Kisame jumped off the opposite way Konoha._

_She reminded Him of Sasuke?! That rude!! She cursed Itachi in her mind and jumped up to the tree branch and lept to Konoha..._

_XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo_

_Sakura stood in front of Tsunade moments later..she fist clenched as she was yelled at by her Shishou._

_" You could have been killed Telling Kakashi and Naruto to come home like that!...you should have called for backup!..." She yelled Naruto was in the corner gloomy he was just yelled at too..and Kakashi was trying to talk but kept being cut off by Tsunade or Sakura._

_" Lady Tsunade...Sakura did what she felt was right the mission was a success Naruto is here and Sakura and I are fine..No one was hurt and she came back with little to none injury's.." Kakashi fianlly got a word in..Tsunade just glared at him he winced and closed his mouth. She turned back to Sakura who just stood there with a blank face._

_" Itachi and Kisame left when they knew Naruto was in the village Uchiha Itachi said that they were not going to attack the village." Sakura said._

_Tsunade looked surprised._

_" Why?.." Naruto spoke up..confused Sakura just looked at him._

_" I don't know.." Sakura said._

_Tsunade sigh..Then looked at Sakura with angry amber eyes._

_" You are going on Extra hospital duty this month and no missions out side of it got it?!...Dismissed!" Tsunade yelled and Sakura bowed and left Naruto and Kakashi in tow._

_End flash back_

Sakura slammed her fist to the desk angrily...She couldn't stop thinking about that Uchiha's words..They angered her to no end..she hated him more then any one... Yet she wanted to see him again she wanted to fight him... He didn't think she was worth the time he didn't take her seriously... she would prove him wrong.

There was a knock on her door and She called for them to enter.

Sasuke opened the door...she looked at him just looking at him made her angry..' How the heck am I like this teme!?' She though and tightened her fists.

" Sakura..I heard you fought with my brother...your not very hurt." He said she stood angrily twitching.

" He ran away like the coward he is!" Sakura said angrily.Sasuke's eyes went wide. Did she just?...call his brother a coward?...

" Uh..." Sasuke said shocked at her word she sweat dropped.

" Neh...sorry Sasuke what do you need?.." She said sitting back down. Sasuke just blinked at her then came out of his shock.

" So you fought him?.." He asked she nodded a dark aura surrounding her Sasuke just sorta ignored it.

" He caught me in His Pheonix Flower justu..Then asked me about you and then left after finding Naruto and Kakashi were already back in the village." Sakura said then continued before he could even ask.

" He asked why you haven't been coming at him lately I told him you were in Konoha on Prohibation. He said ah..." She said and then Glare at her desk

" He said I remind him of you..Stupid Teme how the heck can I remind him of you?!...I'm nothing like you..your a Teme and cold and your-" Sasuke glare at her she shut up and sigh.

" Is there anything of importance you would like Sasuke if Not I'm busy." Sakura said her left eye twitching angrily.

" Hn...No.." He said she waved it off.

" Then go..." She said..He left..she glared at her paperwork...She will face him again and when she does He will fight her he will acknowledge her as a threat and she will win.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Sakura walked home after her shift she couldn't concentrate that Stupid Uhiaha was plaguing her mind him and his stupid blank face and raised eye bow. She sigh..this was pure thourcher..why couldn't she be on missions instead of Hospital shift?!...Great she was starting to sound like Naruto wanting a mission so bad.

Her apartment was dark as night and she didn't bother with lights as she opened the door she lived in the house for her life even after her parents died..She was eighteen after all.Tsunade was like a mother to her...a gambling drunkard of a mother but still...She had offered to buy her a apartment,but Sakura refused. Sakura was fine with her home it was too big for one person but it didn't matter.

Her month of Hospital over time was over and she could go on missions again starting tomorrow. She doubted though Tsunade would give her any...She knew Sakura was mad..and she knew she carried a grudge for Itachi..and Knew she would probably go after Itachi once on a mission thus Sakura's problem.

Sakura tensed as she felt a Unfamiliar charkra in her home she went toward it with a kunai drawn..searching threw the dark. Arms went around her waist and she froze then flipped around stabbing the intruder there was a poof then a sharp knock to her skull and then nothing.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

" Why are we kidnapping this Pink haired girl again?..." Kisame asked Itachi looked at him.

" Leader wants her." He replyed...Kisame shrugged..well sorta tried.

" That girl is trouble...Itachi..the Hokage Apprentice ANBU Captain and top Medic Nin...And we could just kidnap your little brother hes Friends with the Nine tailed bratt too. wouldn't it be simpler?..." Kisame asked Itachi remained silent...as Kisame read her position to him.

' So she is ANBU...and a medic..Interesting.' Itachi thought and carried the girl over his shoulder as they left the village.

XoXoXoXoXoXo

Sakura groaned she felt like she was being carried like a bag a potatoes. Her stomach hurt and her head was thumping like mad...she tried to blink but all she saw was black..she groan again trying to move but her hands were tied and a hand on her thigh stopped her.She tensed... she was blindfolded and hosted over someones shoulder..great she was kidnapped...just what she needed. She struggled but the grip on her thighs became tighter and she stopped... this was perfect she could escape her captures and then hunt Itachi down before returning to the village it was perfect!

She tried to feel threw chakra who was caring her but her charkra was drained...and her mouth covered by a cloth so she couldn't speak.well maybe it wasn't so great it would be a bit harder to escape them.

She sigh..well since that didn't work and they weren't talking she used her next best sense...Feel...she felt hair brushing her arms..but she couldn't tell the length nor the color so that was out...but it was silky soft...witch meant it was female right?...well not entirely...it could be a man...But what sorta man had silky feeling hair?..she sweat dropped.

Well moving on to her last sense smell...

She tried to smell anything..she smelt the water meaning they were near the a river or lake...She smelt sweat...meaning not much...and she smelt roses...either they were near flowers or her captors had roses witch was strange she voted against it she tried locating where the sent of roses came from it was the person who was caring her..so it was female but the shoulder she was on was wide for a women...and the hand at her thigh was a bit to large...she sigh this wasn't helping next thin was to make them talk.

She shrugged again mumbling threw the mask at her mouth trying to speak...The grip on her thigh tightened painfuly. She winced.

She started to kick her legs struggling and finally the person she was being carried by dropped her onto a tree branch she groaned that hurt.

Her blindfold was suddenly removed as she was blinded by the light...she blinked and came face to face with Itachi Uchiha her eyes went wide but she didn't get a chance to do anything because Itachi activated his Mangekyo Sharingan and she was suddenly in blackness again.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

When she awoke again she was in a room on the ground of a cell. she Groaned trying to sit up...her hands where now tied with Chakra restraints together stealing her Charkra from her and her mouth still covered with a cloth.Her feet were now chained with charkra restraints also. She sigh at least she could see. Well that wasn't so great either she could only see that she was in a cell room it was cold dark and gloomy. That wasn't helpful there were no doors or windows witch gave her the question how did she get in there?...

Her mind suddenly caught up with her...Itachi Uchiha and Kisame had Kidnapped her!...She struggled but her chakra was gone..and she was really weak...she stopped struggling with a pant..her vision went blurry...she looked to her wrists they were bleeding now...just great hopeful she would die from blood loss...nothing could be worse then being helpless with Itachi Uchiha as your capture..and Akatsuki what ever they would do to her bleeding to death sounded great to her...

Was she going to be bait for Naruto?...Or was she supposed to be a sacrifice for the silver haired guys god?...or was she just here because she fought Itachi and lived?...hum..she was clueless to why she was here but the bait sounded like the better reason for her to be kidnapped but why did they wait a month when they could have just did it when she fought them?...

Well she was practically drained of Chakra from her hospital shift then and it would be easier to kidnap her then..and Tsunade would think she left the village instead of being kidnapped.just great the planed it...she really hated Itachi now...she glared at the wall...what else was there to do?...she also looked for anyway out..anything..an charkra nearby anything bu sensed none...her stomach growled and she mentally cursed. How long had she been out?...how long had it been since she was kidnapped?..where people looking for her?...to save her or find her?...or kill her?..

XoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Pein looked at Itachi in front of him...Kisame at Itachi's side.

" You brought her here then?.." He asked Itachi nodded Pein smirked.

" Good..she is in the chamber?...Restrained?.." He asked Itachi nodded again.

" Why do you want the Pinky anyway Leader-sama?" Kisame asked.

Pein chuckled.

" A medic..she is..ANBU Captain and one of the best ninja in Konoha along with The nine tailed foxes teammate... She is Bait..OF course but I wasn't the one who wanted her..isn't that right Itachi?.." Kisame looked to Itachi in slight confusion didn't he say Leader wanted her?..

" Itachi?.." Kisame asked Itachi just Hn'd and walked away. Kisame frowned and looked at Pein. Once Itachi left Pein spoke to Kisame.

" I take it He wants his eyes healed?.." Kisame asked leader nodded.

" I thought that was the only reason...also but..he seems to be interested in her..I don't understand why...he never seems interested in women...yet this one..he seems to want to find out more about her..she intrigues him..or so it seems. If He can get her to join Akasuki she would be a fine member.If he doesn't kill her first that is." Pein said Kisame nodded...

" yeah.." Kisame said...and left.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Sakura stared at the ceiling she Had been for an hour looking over every inch it seemed like the was no way out and she wondered how she could breath fresh air so there had to be a way in or out of this cement cell. She had already looked at all the walls for a day each now it was the ceiling she had to look at the was no doors so maybe it opened from the top..she hoped at least to find a small crack or something.

It had been 5 days since she had been in the room or so it seemed to her. she was hungry and thirsty, cold and unhappy along with weak from no Chakra. She was over all irritated.

She had looked at the ceiling for hours and she figured it was probably night by now she spent her day looking fro cracks in the ceiling or a crease or something yet nothing...she smelt nothing heard nothing and saw nothing in the cell that could help her to even escape when she was about to give up it suddenly hit her...she was under Genjutsu..and illusion. She couldn't break out with out her charkra or hands freed though...but she could tried...so she said Kai!...release!...mentally and out loud no help...she did it all threw the night yet nothing she was starting to doubt it was Genjutus.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXo

**In konoha... The Night after Sakura was kidnapped...**

_Tsunade heard a knocked and yelled 'enter!' As Naruto ran in yelling about Sakura..._

_" Naruto shut up SLOWLY! Tell em what about Sakura?.." Tsuande said looking at Naruto panicked face._

_" SHES GONE!!" Naruto yelled Tsunade's eyes went wide._

_" WHAT!?" She yelled._

_" SHE DID NOT GO AFTER ITACHI!" Tsunade said angrily...She looked at Naruto._

_" Did you check her house for any break ins?.." Tsaunde asked Naruto nodded._

_" Its clean Lady Tsuande no one broke in and Sakura's backpack was gone...along with some clothes...she wasn't kidnapped..." Kakashi's voice said as he lept in from the window..Tsuande sigh..._

_" So she did go after Itachi...shes worst then That Uchiha Bratt!.." Tsunade said angrily...Sasuke glared at her as he walked in..._

_" What was that?..." Sasuke said eye twitching Tsunade glared right back._

_" Sakura-chan went after Teme's brother?! Why!?" Naruto yelled._

_" She hates him its like an obsession..." Sasuke said..he knew how it was...that was how he first felt about Itachi killing his clan and how he still felt...she was like him after all._

_" Whats your Plan Lady Tsunade?" Kakashi asked._

_Tsuande rested her head on her chin as she looked at Naruto and then Sasuke._

_" She left on her own free will..but just as we did with this bratt.." She pointed to Sasuke.." We will try to get her back before she actually finds Itachi and gets her self killed or raped." Sasuke's eyes went wide...The though of Itachi actually with a women gave him cold chills._

_" Tsuande...Itachi wouldn't-" Before Sasuke could finish Tsuande held up a hand._

_" I wasn't talking about Itachi...And how would you know what hes like... he's an S-class criminal and Akatsuki member." Tsuande said Sasuke just glared at her._

_" So were going to get Sakura back then?!" Naruto asked well yelled._

_" No your not..."Tsuande said pointing to Naruto who gasp._

_" But Tsunade-baa-chan!!" Naruto yelled in protest._

_" Sakura is going after the Akatsuki at the moment well Itachi...and They are looking for you...I will not let you go on this mission when it involves Akatsuki same with The other Uchiha..he won't go either It concerns Itachi and He will lose his temper and fail the mission." Tsunade said and looked at Kakashi._

_" You Kakashi will find a team of no more then six ANBU members and leave tonight." Tsuande said._

_" Look for any of her trails of any of Akatsuki's trails..find a lead on them and you'll find Itachi you find Itachi you'll come across her..becarefull do not get killed." Tsuande said then looked to naruto and Sasuke._

_" Don't even think about it.." She said._

_" Dismissed!" She yelled then yelled for Shizune and her stolen Sake._

XoXoXoXoXo

**Back to Where ever Sakura is...Present time..**

Sakura lay on her side since her hands where stilled tied behind her..She would just have to wait to die or for someone to get her.

Her time came and she was suddenly enveloped in light as she blinked she saw a bedroom so it was Genjutsu after all she was still tied up but she was on a bed..a black sheeted bed the bedroom was black and silver...and no windows...but she smelt food. She looked to her left where A tray of food sat her mouth watered. Six or more days with out food and she was starved litterly.

She groaned if only she wasn't tied and had a mask on...she fell to her side and then stomach as she inched like a worm to the tray on the bed...she reached it and took in the sweet smelling food..there was Ramen and water...and a apple...she got an idea.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Itachi walked to the room he put the Kunoichi in she was restrained and he had to feed her or she'd die so he put a tray of food by her and undid his Genjutsu on her.

He opened the door to see an odd sight.

The pink haired Eighteen year old had the glass of water barley in her teeth witch was held by the mask and trying to tip the water so she got some threw the mask...Itachi just watched in amusement...and slight pity.

She finally succeeded and set the glass back down and lowered her face to the bowl where the hot ramen sat when she came back up her mask was covered in noddles...Itachi had enough he walked into the room and shut the door she looked at him, then Glared. Hate shone in her jade eyes.

He walked over to her and undid her mask she cursed him he raised an Eyebrow.

" Are you going to eat or not?.." He asked...she paused and looked at the food. She raised and eye brow this time then lowered her mouth again he blocked her way with a hand against her mouth.

She rose her head with a glare.

" I can't eat with your hand there Uchiha!" She said angrily. He sigh and raised chopsticks to her mouth she looked at him like he lost his mind.

But she was hungry so ate the food he offered up to her sighing in bliss as she swallowed the food.Once her ramen was gone he held the apple up to her mouth and she bit down and munched it with pleasure...so long since she had food.

When he food was finished he undid her feet. He stoped when he was about to reach her hands.

He simply grabbed her arm and jerked her to her feet where she fell slightly he held her up...she hadn't used her legs in days... he legs felt like rubber.

He picked her up and carried her to the door where it was opened and then down threw a corridor..she didn't ask he had fed her...and she was just glad to get out of that room...

He opened another door and she had to blink to let her eyes adjust it was a bathroom she turned and looked at him he just looked a head he sat her on the sink she sat there as he picked up a black bag she realized was hers...she was about to ask but thought better not to push it at the moment he wasn't hurting her yet why ruin it?...even though she hated him now wasn't the time to mouth him..she was after all helpless.

He undid the ropes at her hands but held them together his grip tight.

" Do not even try anything stupid Kunoichi." He said she nodded...with a glare he let her hands go and she stretched them and her body she groaned as her bones popped...she knew he body was bruised where she couldn't tell she hurt every where.

" Take a bath...and freshen up..." He commanded she stepped down from the sink wincing as she stood on her own.she looked at Itachi...He just looked back...after a good minute she spoke.

" Are you leaving?.." She asked he just gave her a look that she didn't understand.

" No..." He said she was about to complain but he beat her to it.

" I am not a pervert." He said she raised and eye brow.

" I didn't say that... your just as hormonal as Sauske...I'm not worried about you..." She said and took her dirt shirt over her head she winced that hurt too...her stomach had a large bruise on it she figured from being carried over Itachi's shoulder for so long.

She started the water on hot...the undressed the rest of her clothes not even looking to Itachi who watched her or caring at that...he was like Sasuke...Neither men Had Hormones and she could careless what Itachi thought about her body as long as he thought she was worth his time as a rival she didn't care...she hated him and wanted to prove him that she wasn't a waste of time.

She was in bliss the hot water felt so good...she washed her hair she swore she saw twigs and leaves go down the drain but didn't say anything. She washed her body and finally graped the towel beside the shower wrapping it around her.

She took the clothing out of her black backback...so they made it look like she left on her own.. hum... she was right after all. She dressed in A black shirt and underclothing and then black shorts and over them a skirt.

She then took a brush from the bag and brushed her mid back length pink hair...then dug threw her bag for a tooth brush...witch she found...well at least the packed what she needed of course it was probley just to make it look like she actually left on her own...she was glad.

She brushed her teeth and then put every thing away and picked up her dirty clothing and turned to Itachi.

" I'll take them." He said and she handed him her old clothes.

" Follow me..." He said she did...she had no chakra or weapons..she had to behave for now..she couldn't really do anything to Itachi with out either them...

He dropped her clothes in a basket in front of a dark room then continued down the dark halls Until he arrived in front of another room. She stopped also he looked back at her.

" You will see Leader now." He said an opened the door she walked in calmly. The room was dimly lit and a dark figure sat at the very end of the room.

" Haruno Sakura..." The voice said she nodded.

" your wondering why your here." He said she shrugged.

" Sort of." She said.

" Hum?" he said she sigh

" You either want me for bait for Naruto who won't be allowed to come...and or want me to heal Itachi's eyes and Be Akatsuki's medic am I right?.." She asked slightly bored.

" Well well..You seem to know alot...Ms. Haruno." He said she shrugged again.

" So what will it be?.." Leader asked.

" Okay...No I will not heal Itachi's eyes..hes my rival... and Akatsuki?..what has it to offer me?" She asked then silence and a chuckle.

" Interesting...Ms.Haruno..." He said..." We offer power and strength and freedom from your village and restraints." He said she laughted.

" Really?...Last time I checked your leader meaning your just like a Hokage...Meaning your organization is just like a village you order your members to do what you want right...and yeah you may offer power but I don't want power I simply want to make Itachi know I am a worthy rival and or beet him...Why Would i join you so you could use me to heal your members?..."She asked Leader took a few minutes then chuckled again.

" You are a brave women indeed...Ms.Haruno...If you where to Join Akatsuki...You can be Itachi's rival Partner and anything you want him to be..." She raised an eye brow.

" You mean like a slave?.." She asked...there was a chuckle then a dark aura behind her...she figure it was Itachi.

" Call it as you wish but if you really want to go that far you might want to acaully beat him fist...I'm sure he doesn't want to be your slave." Leader said she shrugged.

" I guess I could think about joining." She said tapping her chin.

" You will be free to roam the hideout but..you may not leave the grounds...with out someone with you until you can be trusted." He said she sigh...

" Fine..I'll join...But I'm not healing who you say to..I heal who I want to..." She said Leader sigh then was silent a few minutes...

" Very well." He said andItachi walked up to stand beside her.

" Itachi she is your new partner...Train her and I will have a Cloak made in a few days...until then...she can borrow Konan's clothing and she can get her more...Don't kill her Itachi." He said and Itachi nodded and walked out she supposed she was to follow so she did.

Itachi lead her to another room and opened the door.

" You'll have to share room's with Deidara..." Itachi said she knew that name but she couldn't really remember it So She shrugged. Itachi looked at her.

" I'll be back to get you in the morning be awake to train." She nodded he didn't brother with time and if he was anything like Sasuke he would get up to train at 4am...so she would be up at 3...she was waiting fro it to this would mean she gets to train with Itachi finally a fight.She sigh..hopefully she would have someone her chakra built up by then.

She looked around the room it was Back gray and had blue sheets on the bed. There was only one bed though she hoped there was a futon or something for her to sleep on.

It was an okay room a bit empty with only a bed and a desk in the corner but still..it was okay.She heard a knock and answered it Itachi stood with a futon in his arms he handed it to her she took it he handed her a blanket and pillow...she nodded and he left.

She layed the futon in the far cournor out of the way and made the bed and then got into it..not really waiting for who ever owned the room to come back. She had to get up at 3 so she had to go to bed early.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

**With Kakashi 2 days earlier...**

_Kakashi had rounded up Neji Hyuga,Gai, Kiba and Akamaru,Shikamaru, and Shino and himself counted Six people and all ANBU except him...he was ANBU but he was now Jounin._

_And they had set off to find a Sakura's or Akatsuki's trail . Akamaru found one that lead to Mist but ended there...and now the were in Stone waiting for something to come up...they heard Akatsuki were headed this way to stone...so now they lay in wait._

XoXoXoXoXoXoXo

**End Chapter 1:**

**Yo kyo here I know I'm kyo blocked so I wrote another story I know I should be writing my others but I got this idea and had to write it so...It shouldn't be a long story it was supost to be a one shot but it was longer then I thought it would be hum well...Later Hope you enjoyed and I know spelling leave me alone... I suck at It I already know that. **

**kyo**


	2. The end

**Yo Kyo here Hey here's the second chapter already I know lol...**

**Kyo**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to tell you this?...I don't own it gezz**

**Chapter 2:**

XoXoXoXoXoXo

**In Stone Present day...**

Deidara and Sasori sat at a local restaurant being watched by Konoha ANBU.

Kakashi was surprised to see Deidara and Sasori even alive...Didn't Sakura kill Sasori and Deidara blow him self up?...But no Both looked perfectly fine...Sasori was also human...in the flesh witch was weird considering he never was to begin with.

They looked to be just getting off a mission..witch meant they where going to be going back to there headquarters...thus why Konoha ANBU where stalking them.

Deidara looked at his partner.

" What are we going to do with the ANBU stalking us?..Yeah.." He asked Sasori shrugged...

" Get them off our tail?.."He sujested Deidara shrugged.

" Sounds fine to me Yeah.." Deidara said and both stood and walked out of the restaurant to confront the ANBU.

Kakashi jumped down to meet with them as did Neji and Shikamaru who cast the shadow possession Jutsu to hold them in place.

" What do you want, Yeah..." Deidara asked a bit irritated.

" Itachi Uchiha where is he?.." Kakashi asked.

" The base...with a new trainee..."Sasori said...

" There's a new member of Akatsuki?..." Kakashi asked...Sasori nodded.

" Seems like it...yeah...a girl Yeah." Deidara said.

Kakashi's eyes went wide.

' She didn't join Akatsuki just to get closer to Itachi did she?!' kakashi though shocked.

" Do you know who she is?.." Neji beat Kakashi to the question.

" No.." Sasori said simply.

Shikamaru let them out of the Jutsu.

They both lept into the sky onto a giant clay bird and flew off.

The rest of the group came out.

" Kakashi" Neji said...

" We have to make sure it's her.." He said to the group...Gai patted Kakashi's back in semi-comfort.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXo

**With Sakura and the Akatsuki earlier that morning at training...**

Sakura was trilled to get to fight with Itachi, but she was not. she was angrily glaring at Itachi though...

She was being tested...her aim with Kunai and her speed and power...she wasn't fighting Itachi, she was being watched by him witch made her mad he said she didn't have enough Chakra for a fight yet.

He just called it a day and told her to go in a shower then go to dinner she was stomping angrily threw the halls to the bath room she had one more pair of clothing that was hers in her bag...

At least she could shower by her self this time without a Hormone-less Uchiha. She was glad about that.She finished her shower and walked to the kitchen well she walked in the general direction she smelled food.

She found the kitchen and food at the table along with Itachi and Konan who she met last earlier today and told her she would put some of her clothes in her room for her later. Pein sat at the head of the table and someone she thought she would never see again alive and in the flesh that is also sat there...

Sasori...

both her and his eyes went wide Sasori stood and Sakura went into a fighting position...

" Ah Ms. Haruno I see you've already met Sasori..." Pein said calmly, she glared at Sasori he just gave her a blank face back.

Deidara ran in angry.

" Who has there stuff in my room!?..Yeah.." He yelled then his eyes landed on Sakura and she groaned remembering where she knew that name.

" Dang it.." She said under her breath.

" YOU! Yeah" He yelled pointing at her.

" Why its Dei-chan with arms...that's surprising..last time we met you where with out..get a replacement?.." She said in mock tone he glared at her.

Itachi raised an eye brow...

" What are you doing here?! Yeah" He yelled angry...

" Shes the new member." Pein said.

" WHAT!? Yeah" Deidara yelled she sigh and went to sit beside Konan. Ignoring Deidara and the look she got from The puppet master.

" How did you come back from the land of the dead..." Sakura said not looking up from her food but Sasori knew she was talking to him.

" I don't know I just woke this way..." He said she looked up at him now.

" Ah..." She said then went back to eating.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

**In Konoha days later...**

Tsunade just blinked at Kakashi not really understanding what he was saying exactly...

" Sakura joined Akatsuki to get closer to Itachi Uchiha..." Neji said trying to help.

Tsunade Blinked..in shock...

" She did WHATTTTTTTTTT!!" She yelled the yell shook the Hokage's tower.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

**Else where in Konoha Later that day...**

Sasuke and Naruto looked at Kakashi like he lost his mind then Naruto erupted into a bunch of yells that couldn't be translated into words.

Sasuke blinked she joined Akatsuki...to get closer to Itachi...why didn't he think of that?...

" So What are you going to do about it?.." Sasuke asked. Kakashi looked at Sasuke.

" Nothing we can do she joined Akatsuki and betray the village if we see her now she will be our enemy." Kakashi said coldly but Sasuke knew..Kakashi was crushed.

" WE CAN"T JUST DO NOTHING!!" Naruto yelled Sasuke hit him over the head.

" Shut up dobe...She joined Akatsuki she is the enemy now she joined an Organization set on killing you...and All the tailed beasts." Sasuke said..Naruto shut up yet he froze..then looked lost.

" But what if she was forced?!" Naruto asked his hope shining in his eyes.

" She left the village Naruto...She joined on her own free will there is nothing we can do now to get her back...shes with our enemy now." Kakashi said.

" BUT TEME DID TOOO!" Naruto yelled pointing to Sasuke. Sasuke just sorta stood there unaffected.

" Yeah...But he didn't Join Akatsuki and S-class criminals..." Kakashi said.

" NO HE JOINED A PEDOPHILE SNAKE!! WHATS THE DIFFERENCE?!" Naruto yelled tears forming in his eyes...Kakashi put a hand on His head.

" The only way is if she returns on her own giving her self in...or had a good reason for joining Akatsuki and its not 100 she will be allowed to live if she comes back." Kakashi said.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

**Five Months later...**

Sakura fell to the ground panting Itachi stood but was breathing heavy none the same...He held up his hand.

" Enough for today Sakura." Itachi said she nodded and stood shakily healing her major wounds...then walking to him and healing what wounds she did cause him..witch was more then last time.

" Your imporving Sakura..." He said and patted her head she gave a grin and nodded.

" I'll beat you Itachi..just you wait."She said Itachi smirked and nodded.

She followed him into the base and to the kitchen where they both got water to drink.

Sasori looked to her then Itachi as he walked in.

" Sakura-chan..." He said she smiled at him.

" Good afternoon Sasori.." She said, he nodded back.

" Did you have a good match?.." He asked she nodded...

" Yeah..I almost had him this time..." She said sighing..Itachi ruffled her hair.

" Almost Cherry blossom" Itachi said she blushed and smiled.

Deidara ran in pointing to Sakura.

" Beat him?! Yeah" He asked she shook her head Deidara sigh...and walked over to poke her cheek.

" Well..Yeah...Next time..Yeah." He said she nodded and grinned.

" Dinner will be done at 7 sharp..." Konan said as she walked in taking the food out of Deidara's hands he mumbled something on the lines of evil Blue haired woman then left.

Sakura smiled.

" Hey..Need help Konan?.." She asked Konan nodded...smiling.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

During dinner in was pretty much quiet Sakura had gotten her own Cloak and Ring permanently 4 months ago...her ring was Zetsu's until he was killed on a mission now it was hers...and she was officially an Akatsuki member. she hated the idea of killing Naruto but there was a way to save Garra so there had to be away to save Naruto with out dieing her self.

Sakura suddenly stopped eating and looked up at Itachi across her...she sits beside Konana and Deidara.

He looks at her in question.

" I would like to take a look at your eyes...I maybe able to heal them...Itachi..." She said he gave her surprised eyes so did the table she had made it clear the fist two months she wouldn't heal his eyes ever now she was?...Itachi nodded.

" Okay..cherry blossom you may look at them tonight to see if you can..." He said she nodded and went back to eating. Itachi was slightly puzzled why she suddenly asked to heal his eyes...

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Later that night after dinner in Itachi's room...Sakura made him lay on his bed deactivating his Sharingan and close his eyes. After an hour she finally spoke.

" I can heal them Itachi but you must not use your Mangekyo as much...I will have to heal them every time you do if you must..." She said then added.

" I can start the healing tonight but..It will take at least a month of constent Healing we won't be able to train...I need all the chakra I can get." She said Itachi opened his eyes and looked into her green...he would like to be able to see every thing clearly again and with his Sharingan off it was even worst.

" And you can't have your Sharingan on constenly...Be like Sasuke in some way and only use them when needed..." She said he didn't like that idea but he gave in. He was just glad to be getting his vision back at all.

" Close your eyes and relax you can sleep if you want it will feel slightly painful for a few minutes I have to remend your eye tissues..." She said he nodded and closed his eyes relaxing.

When her chakra flowed into his eyes it cooled that fire...then it started to be unconfortable then felt like his eyes were being ripped out. He clenched his teeth..it freaking hurt.

After a few minutes true to her word it stopped being painful and started feeling good...

Sakura stopped after two hours of healing and sigh standing...

Don't use you Sharingan tonight or this month Itachi..I'll be back tomorrow night..." She said and left...he didn't bother to open his eyes he just went to sleep.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

**A month later...**

Itachi lay in his bed this was the last day she was to heal his eyes...he was already seeing more clearly...and tonight was the last healing for a while...his eyes will be completely healed tonight...he was excited...

She was already healing his eyes...and it had been two hours he layed in bed...letting her heal him...

another hour passed and finally she stopped...she stood and told him not to open his eyes until he woke tomorrow.

He listened to her yet was nervous.Yes Itachi Uhciha was Nervous...after so many years he would see the world clearly as he had when he was younger.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

**Morning..**

Sakura Knocked on Itachi's door he opened the door and jerked her in...she blushed...Itachi was smiling at her...seriously smiling at her. He was breath taking his hair was down around him and he wore nothing back black pants...she tried not to blush, god she tried.

" Thank you.." He said and leaned down kissing her..he tasted sweet like fresh fruit and smelled of roses she would have to ask him why later right now she was being kissed.

Itachi pulled back first looking into her jade eyes.

" This is the first time I've seen what you look like clearly...your...Hair is so pink..." He said she sweat dropped...

" But your pretty...er.." Itachi looked abit uncomfortable not really believing what he said ..she didn't either...

But then she grinned.

" Your Welcome.." She said he ruffled her hair and let her go...she opened the door and the walked out to the kitchen where Itachi awaited to see every one well not really but still.

Sakura smiled at him...she slightly wondered...when it was Itachi turned from her Rival to someone she looked up to..to maybe...someone she loved...

Itachi looked back at her...he smirked at her she smiled back.

Not maybe...she did love him...

To be in love with Uchiha Itachi...

Is like loving Posion...

Dangerous...but yet...

worth it.

**Fin...**

**Eh...I wonder how that was?...Hum..who knows I hope you guys liked that ending lol..its 2am now...hum...I guess its over now..well Thankx for reading it was a two shot after all...hum..well bai!...**

**kyo**


	3. Sequel to poison chap 1

**Yo This is The sequel to Poison so if you haven't read it...hum..you might not get this...well I wonder how this will turn out?...Who knows but hope you guys like it...It shouldn't be longer then Poison but I don't know...I haven't written it yet..I'm just going to add this to the end of Poison cause I'm to lazy to actually make a new story out of it...so...**

**kyo**

**Discalmaier: Nope no chance...**

**Chapter 1:**

**In Konoha...**

Tsunade stared at the team in front of her...Kakashi's team minus the cherry blossom and only female of its group.

It had been 6 months since Sakura had supposedly 'Left the village on her own' and joined Akatsuki.

Since she was now a member of Akatsuki there was nothing Tsuande or any one in Konoha could do to get her back...But..Kakashi and his team was determined to not believe she joined Akatsuki on her own free will...But Tsunade was not letting them out of the village to look for an Akatsuki member.

" Tsunade-baa-chan what if she was kidnapped and forced to join and she's waiting for rescue?!" Naruto yelled...Tsaunde sigh and looked to Kakashi for at least a bit of help but Kakashi didn't say a thing.

" Naruto her bag was packed and gone there was no break in she wasn't kidnapped...She left the village..and she joined Akatsuki to get closer to Uchiha Itachi..." Tsunade had said that line so many time she was starting to memorize it and say it automatically.

" No more Naruto...No more of this she is no longer a Kunoichi of the Leaf...she is a Rouge Ninja an Akatsuki member and a S-class criminal formally of this village...If you are to see her she will not be on our side..."Tsunade said rubbing her eyes...she hadn't been allowed Sake in 5 months Shizune wasn't letting her...Sakura was the one who sunk her Sake every now and then.

Tsuande was just as broken hearted as rest of the village about Sakura...She was the villages cherry blossom and every one loved her and she left betraying them just for a chance to beat Itachi...It was worse then Sasuke's Obsession.

" There was a team sent once and there will be no more." Tsuande said amber eyes locking with Naruto's blue..his eyes were so lost and yet when she said that they went dull...She was surprised Naruto losing hope?...that was like pigs flying...imposable.

Yet Naruto nodded.

" That's okay Tsunade-baa-chan..." Naruto said and left Kakashi frown under his mask and poofed away...leaving Sasuke behind.

" You were thinking why didn't I think of doing that weren't you." Tsuande said...Sasuke just gave her a blank face.

" Your dismissed Uchiha" Tsuande said and Sasuke nodded and left.

Tsunade looked out the window to the gloomy sky...Today wasn't going to be a good day she could feel it.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXo

**Some where Else (That's original ne?..)**

A figure in A black cloak with Red clouds stood beside a slightly taller figure in a cave...In front of them a rainbow colored Hallo gram appeared.

" You know what you must do..Haruno...Uchiha.." Leader said...The pink haired girl And the Obsidian haired man nodded in understanding.

" Be as discrete as possible..do not cause to much of an rucuss...Get the kid and come back..." Leader said they both nodded again.

The hallo-gram disappeared leaving Sakura and Itachi in darkness.

" Are you ready to go back to Konoha?..." Itachi asked she looked up at him..she sigh.

" Not like i have much of a choice Itachi-sama..." He wince...and looked down at her.

" I told you not to call me that Sakura..." Itachi said...she blushed then smiled up at him.

" What would you liek me to call you Itachi-san?...Itachi-shishou?...Itachi-sensei?...Itachi-kun?...Weasel?" She said Itachi glared at the last one she just smiled up at him with her Jade eyes...Itachi sigh.

" Why not Itachi?...You had no problem with it before...If I remember correctly it was Uchiha-Teme too." Itachi said she blushed...

" Well sorry..." She said rolling her eyes at him.

" Why did you start the endings for anyway?" He asked.

" I Don't know." She said sweat dropping. Itachi sigh and shook his head softly.

" Come on we must go." He said she nodded and they left the cave.

It had been simple really Sakura had Hated Itachi and wanted to beat him and prove her worth to him now that shes gotten him to actually fight her and he acknowledges her shes happy though she may have fallen in love with him..shes slightly unsure about Itachi's feelings if there are any. Her and Itachi have trained for hours every day..and Sakura has even been taught new Jutsu and tecniqes by Sasori, Deidara, Konan, Pein, Itachi, and Kisame.

Sakura had ajusted to Life in Akatsuki it was pretty good...simple and yet not...it was like a big family.

She had be came fast friends with Sasori and Konan... Deidara was her best friend though she spent alot of time with him. She spent more training with Itachi and Kisame sometimes joined their training. Itachi's vision was perfect once more and he tried to limit the amount of time he used his Sharingan..He even stopped wearing it all the time.

Sakura had wondered how every one in Konoha was doing..Where they okay?..Living life with out her?...Did anyone get married?...engaged?...How was Naruto and Sasuke and Kakashi and Sai doing?...and Tsunade and Shizune?...how where they all with out her?...Did they miss her?...hate her?..She was about to find out...

Sakura actually did find a way to do the same thing that happened with Garra and get the demon out yet..not get killed in the process..and she could heal Naruto after the Demon was extracted and not die her self. Although she hadn't tested it...she was sure it would work as long as she was offered someones Chakra to help Heal Naruto and since None of the Akatsuki could lend her any right after the extraction since it took most of there Chakra doing so...she would have to find someone who could help her.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXo

**In Konoha...a few days later.**

Naruto sat beside Sasuke at Ichiraku's. Naruto had eaten one bowl then stopped...it shocked Sasuke and every one in range to see it. Although Sasuke knew what was wrong he wasn't about to cheer him up he was Sasuke after all.

Naruto stood paying for his ramen.He just walked away leaving Sasuke to stare at Naruto as he walked off in some random direction.

Sasuke sigh...Just great...Now what was he supposed to do?

XoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Naruto walked on until he found himself at the training grounds it was deserted except for him...It was gloomy once again today and it started to rain...Naruto raised his head to the sky as if asking why?...then was suddenly on the ground he blink in surprise.

He sat up looking around his eyes went wide as he saw Two cloaked Akatsuki members standing a few feet away their chakra was masked. Naruto stood and suddenly rage overwhelmed him. Naruto ran at the two Akatsuki members who lept out of the way.

" WHY DID YOU KIDANP SAKURA?! I KNOW YOU DID!! BRING HER BACK!!" Naruto yelled then created Shadow clones as Over a hundred Naruto clones poped up..They surounded The two cloaked figures.

" WHY?" Naruto shouted and his 100 clones did also.

" Be quiet dobe." Sasuke said jumping from a near by Tree.

Sasuke looked at the two figures.

" Just show yourselves already." Sasuke said sounding annoyed...

Sakura and Itachi tossed there hat things (hummm) both there hair getting wet as the rain hit them. Sakura's hair turned from light pink to dark pink it was now to her waist and tied back like Itachi's. Itachi's eyes Sasuke noticed were Onyx instead of crimson. That was surprising.

" SAKURA?!" Naruto yelled she gave him blank eyes. He frown.

" Naruto Just come with us this doesn't have to be hard." Sakura said voice soft...yet cold.(?) Itachi was looking at Sasuke.

" your not going to come at me little brother?...have you given up already?.." He said Sakura elbowed Itachi. That made Sasuke's eyes go wide.

" Stop teasing him Itachi-sensei..." Her tone was sarcastic but he scowl at her fro the sensei part she just smirked up at him.

" Why Did you leave?.For him?!" Naruto asked pointing to Itachi. Sakura turned to look at the real Naruto in front of her.

" I was kidnapped...But I joined Akatsuki because of Itachi yes." She said..Naruto looked shocked.

" Sakura, Itachi Uchiha.." Kakashi lept down into the clearing she sigh.

To Many people.

" Itachi...Lets go..there are to many people already..we'll finish later." Sakura said clearly annoyed. Itachi looked at her and nodded and they both disappeared.

Sasuke stared at the spot Sakura and his older brother where just in a bit surprised. She was so close to Itachi...did she really dislike him?...she seemed like she was conferable around him and she looked up to him..Itachi seemed fine with her too..witch was odd.All together Sasuke was just plain confused at what happened.

Naruto's clones disappeared and Naruto stood there shocked...She really had Joined Akatsuki on her own free will?...But he was right about one thing she was kidnaped.

Kakashi patted Naruto's head.

" Come on Naruto we have to inform Tsuande." Sasuke walked after Naruto and Kakashi to the Hokage tower.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXo

**Else where in Konoha...**

Itachi took his soaked cloak off and so did Sakura...they were at a hotel they had disguised them selves to get a room. Sakura sigh.

" Well..How are we supposed to get Naruto alone?...Now that they know where here after him..." Sakura said...

" If Sasuke and Kakashi hadn't shown up then we could have just knocked him out and left with out anyone knowing we were here." She said Itachi patted her head.

" Its fine.." He said...she opened her mouth to protest but he raised and eye brow and she shut up.

" Go take a shower..." He said she blushed but nodded.

" I'll go after you." He said.She walked to the bathroom and Itachi walked to the window looking out at his childhood village. It had been a while since he seen Konoha...He opened the window silently and lept out onto the roof tops...His cloak lay forgotten on the floor.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXo

**With team 7 and Tsunade...**

Tsunade gasp as Kakashi told her the news.

" SHES IN KONOHA? WITH ITACHI?! TO TAKE NARUTO?!" She yelled Kakashi winced...and nodded Naruto still looked in mild shock and Sasuke just stood thinking...

" What do you want us to do Lady Tsunade?.." Kakashi asked.

" Protect Naruto of course i doubt there here for anything but Naruto...so There is nothing else to worry about..." Tsunade said rubbing her eyes tiredly.

" What about Sakura..." Naruto voice was quiet but they all heard him Tsunade looked to Naruto.

" She was kidnapped." Naruto said...Tsunade's eyes widdened..

" She was?...So She was kidnapped but she still joined Akatsuki for Itachi..." Tsunade said sighing...she hated this she seemed like the bad guy to Naruto but still Sakura was the Enemy working for an Evil organization with a murderer of a clan minus one...

Naruto crumpled.

" Uchiha...You didn't attack your brother on sight is there a reason your being so controlled?..." Tsunade asked looking to Sasuke who just sigh.

" Hes different then The last time I was throw off by Sakura being there and reaction so well with him she seemed to hate him a few months ago but... they seemed close companions when I saw them..." Sasuke said and it sounded more like he was thinking aloud then anything but Tusande took what she could from the Bratt I mean he usually didn't say anything but that annoying sound (cause Hn isn't a word)..and he called people annoying...such a hypocrite. ( That was mean )

" Do you think they are together?..." Kakashi asked...Tsunade looked at him in surprise Sasuke went still as did Naruto.

Sasuke shivered at the thought of their Sakura with His brother...That was just wrong..his brother romantically involved with any one was wrong let alone his only female teammate...he had planed on reviving the clan with her but she sort hated him...or so she told him.

" I have no clue..But maybe... She seemed bent on beating Itachi...Maybe she started having other feelings..for him...and if she healed his eyes witch I'm guessing she did already we have more a reason to not let Naruto out of our sight." Tsunade said.

"Kakashi you Neji Hyuga, Shikamaru Nara, and Kiba and Akamaru will be the ones to watch and protect Naruto." Tsunade said...then looked to Sasuke.

" Sasuke Uchiha your time has come...you will find Itachi and Sakura with the help of Hinata Hyuga...Find them..do not do anything else find them and then keep an eye on them...that's it .." Tsunade said in silent warning to Sasuke who nodded and poofed away.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXo

**With Sakura at hotel...**

Sakura just finished her shower coming out to find Itachi gone she didn't doubt Itachi in the slightest she was sorta curious where he went but she wasn't about to go budding into his alone time rule number 43 in the Itachi Uchiha giant book of rules and what not to do's (written by: Sakura Haruno ) Never interrupt His Alone time...or sleep.

Sakura picked her and Itachi's wet cloaks from the floor walking to the bathroom to hang them so they could dry it was still raining pretty hard out side...she sigh..what was she seriously to do?...could she just go to Tsunade and ask for Naruto and tell her there was a chance with her help he would live threw the demon exertion?...No Tsuande wouldn't help her and Akatsuki...what were they to do? come back later?..wait in Konoha until things settled down again?...That could take forever...and they didn't have that sorta time.

Sakura sigh...Hopefully Itachi had a plan he always did...well most of the time there was that one time when they were going after another tailed beast and The original plan failed and neither could make up another one on the spot and they ended up failing the mission all together...But rule number 1 in the Itachi Uchiha giant book of rules and what not to do's Uchiha Itachi never admits failure...she learned that first hand.

XoXoXoXoXoXo

**Uchiha District...**

Itachi looked around at the deserted District...the Uchiha symbol littering ever wall and lantern..it was a ghost town now...and it was his own fault. He remembered carried Sasuke on his back after Sasuke tried to copy him and hurt his leg...walking past the police department then going home to his mother and father...

His father was always excepting something grand from Him and his mother just wanted his to do what he wanted...every one expected something from him and he hated it. His Brother just looked up to him wanted to be just like him but Itachi didn't want that he wanted Sasuke to be his own person... to do what he wanted not to follow in his foot steps so he could be some prodigy who every one excepted things out of.

It was true that he snapped back then..in a way he was angry at his father and the clan elders for alway expecting more from him always wanting him to be perfect a perfect weapon..and so the clan could be better. Itachi just thought they were all power hungry but wasn't it him who killed them all and told Sasuke he did it to test his capability's?...to test...killing his clan minus Sasuke just for a test.

...he didn't regret it but...yet he couldn't help but feel a bit guilty for causeing the fall of the whole clan..okay it sounded like he regreted it but he was bacily..saying he disliked forcing his brother to go through that...it was true he wanted Sasuek to hate him..but for his own good.

With out the clan Sasuke could kill him with his own hands and do as he wanted he hated that Sasuke had only cared about killing him and didn't work to become what he wanted but to be stronger then him so he could advendge the clan.

How he could turn down such a cherry blossom when she followed him like Sasuke did much to him back then...Sakura and Sasuke where alot alike actually it was funny how so...

Itachi was curious to how they were supposed to get Naruto now...with the Hokage knowing that they are after him she would have him protected and have someone trying to find them...So how could they get Naruto?...

Well they could lay low a bit until they least expect it and then kidnap him...but that could take a while and they didn't have that kinda time...so what were they going to do?...Itachi looked up at the sky closing his eyes letting the cold rain hit his face...

XoXoXoXoXoXoXo

**Back at the hotel...**

Sakura sigh it had been over two hours since Itachi had left and she was beginning to panic...so she threw on her coat and jumped out the window. She found herself sitting in a tree watching Sasuke at the training grounds. How long had it been since she saw her teammates minus yesterday?...Sasuke seemed to have improved plus he did't just attack Itachi when he stood right in front of him surprisingly...

Hinata walked up with an umbrella...That was surprising...Hinata and Sasuke?... That was a bit unfair to Naruto...considering Hinata loved Naruto now shes with his best friend?...that's sorta shallow. Although Sakura couldn't just jump to conclusions she had been gone maybe something happened?...who knows...

Hinata's eyes went into there byakugan form...and she looked right to Sakura. Sakura simply sat bored. Hinata frown and looked to Sasuke her Byakugan deactivating. Sasuke looked up to Sakura with a small frown.

" Sakura..." Sasuke said she sigh and stood leaping down into the feild her straw hat back in place so the rain wouldn't soak her completely.

" Sasuke...Hinata" Sakura said bowing her head in a greeting. Hinata nodded to her and Sasuke just gave her a look as if asking why she was out here...Sakura sigh.

" Itachi left and I was looking for him saw you and decided what the heck mise well watch Itachi's little brother and see if he gained anything new while I've been away. I didn't know you liked Girls Sasuke..." Sakura teased looking at Hinata who blushed looking down.

" Shes Naruto's fiance Sakura..Now..Did you really Join Akatsuki just for my brother?..." He asked she smirked...and raised her hat just a bit so her jade eyes could lock with his onyx.

" Yep..." She said.

Sasuke frown.

" So you joined to be his rival?...to fight him?...and ended up as his partner what about Kisame?..." Sasuke asked she smiled.

" Yes I wanted Itachi to see me as an worthy rival or at least know that I'm not some weak ANBU member.When I fought him that time he didn't even bother with me...he didn't treat me as a rival or as someone worthy to fight it made me mad..I wanted to prove to him I could beat him...So When I was kidnapped and Asked by Leader to join Akatsuki it was get killed or join and finally prove to Itachi I could beat him...And I guess I liked living with Akatsuki...Itachi trained with me..and finally he sees me as a rival and I'm glad." Sakura said.

" So when was it that you started to like Itachi?...Because you know Itachi won't see you as more then a partner." Sasuke said she frown.

" I don't like Itachi he is my Partner and Rival..." Sakura said blank faced Sasuke knew she was lieing but he couldn't really call her out for it.

" Itachi will not love you Sakura..." Sasuke said she smirked.

" I wasn't saying he would Sasuke..." She said.

" You won't be able to take Naruto." Sasuke said she smirked at him. She suddenly disappeared from his site he switched on his Sharingan...and she suddenly just appeared in front of him. he tensed so did Hinata behind him. Sakura lay her hand on his cheek, Leaning froward so her lips touched the shell of his ear he almost shivered.

" I doubt** you**Can stop me Sasuke..." She said in a whisper he growled she chuckled.

" I found a way to keep Naruto alive after we take the demon out...we will return him..I promise just give us him or we will have to take him by force Sasuke." Sakura said...she knew she said too much feeling Sasuke go still but she had to figure someway to get Naruto...and this may help if only a bit.

" But the last way the medic died saving Garra.." Sasuke said she smirked and kissed his neck he went completely rigid.

" Silly Sasuke...I told you no one will die...I've had 6 months trying to figure this way out...do you think I want Naruto dead Sasuke?..." She asked he relaxed just a bit.

" Sakura enough." She tensed but then sigh and backed off Sasuke looking behind her at Itachi who was soaked...hair dreched and clothing even wetter.

Sakura jumped back and landed nicely beside Itachi he grabbed her shoulder a bit hard she went still and winced Sasuke noticed it...and frown. Sakura sigh she knew she wasn't suppose to leave the hotel but he did...and was gone how long now?...she can't worry about her own Partner?...

" Let go Itachi.." Sakura said he let go and she steped away just a bit.

" You left when I Said to stay." Itachi said she nodded.

" I Know...But you could have said something before you left." Sakura said not looking at Itachi actually they were both looking at Hinata and Sasuke.

" I didn't have to say anything." Itachi said she tensed.

" I'm not Kisame Itachi I worry." She said he looked over at her with curious eyes.

" I know who you are Sakura."He said frowning she looked at him.

" Do you Itachi?..." She asked he glared she glared back.

Sauske sweat dropped. They were worse then him and Naruto maybe...It was also the first time he saw anyone talk back to his brother...

" We need to get back now." Itachi said she frown and looked back to Sasuke and Hinata.

" Fine" She said and Itachi's disapearded Sasuke gave her a raised eye brow.

" you really seem like rivals Sakura following orders." Sasuke said she glared at him.

" He's my senior I have to follow instructions from him." Sakura said Sasuke nodded.

" Sure you can say that but it seems to be like he sees it like hes better then you." Sasuke said she glared.

" He is" She said that made Sasuke pause he wasn't expecting that.

" I know Itachi is better then me Sasuke...But i can hold my own against him maybe not so well since he has his site back but I can still hold my own." Sakura said angry. Sasuke frown.

" So you did heal his eyes..." Sasuke said she nodded.

" Yes I did." She said...Sasuke watched as she then disappeared also.

" What.. d..did s..she say t..to you S..Sasuke-san?..." Hinata asked...

" She said there is a way to extract the demon from Naruto with out Naruto or the medic dieing in the process and if we handed Naruto over they would give him back perfectly fine when they were done." Sasuke said frowning he wasn't sure he liked that Idea.

Hinata gave Sasuke worried eyes.

" Tsunade won't agree to that..." Sasuke said and looked back at Hinata.

" Come on..." Sasuke said.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXo

**Hokage tower...**

There was a knock heard Tsuande looked up.

" Enter." Tsuande said.

Sasuke and Hinata walked in.Tsunade raised an eye brow.

" Yes?.." Tsuande asked.

" Sakura confronted us alone...she told me there was a way to save Naruto after they extract the demon without the medic or Naruto dieing." Sasuke said Tsuande's eyes widened.

" Any thing else?..." Tsunade asked slightly surprised.

" Itachi and Sakura don't seem to get along very well...or so it seems...Sakura follows Itachi's orders." Sasuke said. Tsuande pondered over the new information a bit then nodded.

" Continue to follow them...quietly." Tsuande said Sasuke and Hinata nodded Hinata bowed and Sasuke simply left.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

**Back at the hotel...**

Sakura frowned as Itachi looked at her as she sat on her bed now dressed in new clothing.Itachi also was in dry clothing standing against the wall.

" You should have just stayed here." Itachi said she frown.

" You should have told me you where going out." Sakura said in return.

" I do not have to tell you every where I go Sakura." Itachi said she frown.

" Nether do I Itachi." Sakura said. Itachi frown as did Sakura.

" Sakura." He said in warning she suddenly went still.

" Sorry." She said looking away. Itachi just shrugged it off.

" Coming back to your village has you confused..." Itachi said she nodded. He walked over and patted her head...

" Its fine." He said...

" Get some rest Sakura...we will have to wait a few days..." Itachi said she nodded.

" Try not to go out too much Sasuke and that Hyuga is watching us." Itachi said she nodded.

" Okay...Itachi." He lifted her chin.

" I'm sorry..." He said softly she blushed as he kissed her cheek.

"I know you are not Kisame." Itachi said.

**End chapter 1:**

**Hi guys this is the sequel how is it?...I hope you guys liked the first chapter so far...hummmm well anyway...Tell me if I should continue this guys I know a bit boreing after all...later...**

**kyo**


	4. Sequel to Poison Chap 2

**Yo Again this is the sequel to Poison chapter 2! Yes I am too lazy I know lol...But I hope you all enjoy the last chapter of This story... Thankx guys and gals for reviewing and supporting me **

**kyo**

**Discilamer: Do I even have to bother? okay No I do not Own It.**

**Chapter 2:**

**In Konoha...At the hotel of Itachi and Sakura...**

Itachi looked to his sleeping partner...her pink locks sprawled every witch way on the white of the sheets her long dark lashes making crescent's on her pale face. Her lush Pink lips. Yes..Itachi admired Sakura. Ever since he could see properly again he couldn't help but look at her, sneak glances it was very un-Itachi of him to do but he couldn't stop it and some how he didn't want to stop looking at her. He was addicted to her. She was beautiful,smart, has Perfect charka control, A ANBU er Ex-ANBU and a Top Medic Nin. What was not to like?

Itachi watched as her jade eyes fluttered open he looked away not really wanting to be caught starring at her. Last time he was caught she freaked out and thought something was wrong with her.

Sakura sat up rubbing her eyes tiredly she stood walking to the bathroom not even bothering to say good morning Itachi knew how it was she wasn't a morning person until she got ready for the day. When she would finish her shower and morning essentials she would be just as peachy as ever. As if on cue Sakura came out she smiled at Itachi. He just raised an eye brow in return she continued to smile for him even though he caused her so much trouble?...even though he took all of her old life away from her?...She was such a strong girl.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXo

It was spring witch is why the sudden rain fall a few days ago. It had been a total of 4 days since Itachi and Sakura had spoke with Naruto and Sasuke. Sakura crouched beside Itachi in the tree watching the training grounds...things had calmed down a bit but Naruto was still guarded witch made it harder to get close to him.

" You mise well come down Itachi Uchiha, Sakura Haruno." Sakura looked to Itachi who nodded and they jumped down into the clearing in unison. The one thing Sakura hated about the Akatsuki cloak was that it was hot. She took a deep breath as She looked out over the familiar faces.

Shikamaru, Kiba and Akamaru, Neji and Kakashi all surrounded Naruto in a circle formation. Hinata and Sasuke jumped down into the clearing also standing near the circle.

" Tsunade was intrigued about the information you gave Sasuke about extracting the nine tailed fox in Naruto." Kakashi said Sakura nodded.

" I figured she would be." Sakura said.

" She still will not consider giving Naruto to you two or Akatsuki your our enemy we will not hand over a Ninja of our land to Akatsuki." Kakashi was being harsh...Itachi saw Sakura flinch but didn't say a word.

"Yes I figured as much Hatake." Sakura said Itachi watched Kakashi also flinch it was like he was an outsider he supposed he was though. Itachi looked to Sakura at his side.

" Sakura." He said she looked at Itachi.

" Look I don't care anymore." Sakura said sighing Itachi looked at her curiously.

" I'm simply following orders From leader to bring back Naruto I spent all my time researching away to save Naruto without dieing myself. I figured that Naruto would love to have the nine tailed Demon out of him so he could be Normal..." She said Naruto looked at her with a sort of puzzlement.

" But a part of me though that if we gave him a normal life how would it be then?...He gets all his extra chakra from the nine tailed fox he depends on it to heal him and to help save his life with out it he would be vulnerable." Sakura said...Naruto's eyes widened he never though about how much his demon did help him she was right he would be dead by now if he was with out The Nine tailed fox.

" I am only here because i was ordered to I only joined Akatsuki because I wanted to prove to Itachi I was a worthy rival that I could hold my own and I archived it. I made new friends in Akatsuki but my old friends disappeared now I'm on the opposite side. I remember when Sasuke was on this side how mad I was how sad...I hate my self for betraying the village but I can't hate Itachi because I was at falut for joining in the first place I gave in to easily.So I'm sorry but even though I am I won't return. My place now is In Akatsuki even if I'm against my old friends. I may have betrayed you all but I won't betray Itachi." Sakura said making Itachi raise an Eye brow in surprise.

Sasuke opened his mouth but closed it what could he say she was in love with his brother witch was really creepy but what was he supposed to do tell her she wasn't allowed to love him she wasn't even on their side anymore. The question was what did Itachi feel for Sakura exactly although this wasn't the time to be thinking of that they were up against The Akatsuki after all not just their old teammate.

" Sakura We understand what you have to do but it doesn't mean we will just hand Naru-" Before Kakashi could finish Naruto was standing beside Sakura and Itachi she gave him wide eyes. As Did the circle that was trying to protect him they were to protect Naruto they never figured he would just give up it was un-Naruto.

" I'll go with you guys...Your right Sakura I do depend on The nine tails Chakra and his help...I want to live with out it I may be weaker but it gives me a reason to get even stronger...And I Know your happy Sakura and I want to make it easier for you not harder because your still Sakura no matter what side your on." Naruto said tears pricked her eyes but she wouldn't let them fall.

" Okay then." Itachi said...She looked at him.

" Lets go." he said she nodded and Naruto waved to Kakashi smiling slightly.

" I'll be back soon." He said Kakashi stood there briefly surprised before he went after them as did the 'protecting' Group and Sasuke and Hinata went to inform Tsunade.

XoXoXoXoXoXo

Kakashi cursed they lost them a few miles from Konoha. Neji couldn't locate them and Akamaru and Kiba couldn't smell them.

" kakashi" Neji asked. Kakashi sigh.

" We'll look for a bit more if we can't find a trail we'll have to go back." He said Neji nodded.

Shikamaru sigh.." Troublesome. "

XoXoXoXoXoXo

Naruto lept after Sakura and in front of Itachi from tree to tree. he wasn't sure if he made the right choice or not but he had to trust Sakura.

Sakura looked back momentarily to Itachi then Naruto.

" We have to blind fold you and Knock you out Naruto...You'll wake up at our base but since you'lll be going back to the village we can't let you know the location of our base."Sakura said Naruto nodded unsure.

" of course Sakura-chan!." he said grinning even though he was scared to death of what would happen.

Itachi came up behind Naruto and then Naruto saw blackness before he pass out Itachi lifted him and Sakura blindfolded him. Itachi put Naruto over hsi shoulder and they speed off to the base.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Sasuke looked at the shocked Tsuande.

" He went with them?.." She asked her amber eyes confused Sasuke nodded. Hinata was just upset her fiance had just given himself to the enemy after all.

" Go after them." she said her voice was quiet as if she didn't get the situation or was just to shocked to realize it.

" yes lady Hokage." Sasuke and Hinata said together then left.

Sasuke looked to Hinata.

" Go pack quickly..." He said she nodded. Sasuke sigh well he wasn't expecting Naruto to do that...

XoXoXoXoXoXo

Pein looked at Itachi and Sakura in slight surprise. It was the first time Itachi succeed in bringing The nine tailed fox back and With Sakura as his partner the Medic was proving to be a great addition.

" Leader-sama you will let me Save Naruto after we extract him right?..." He looked at her in though.

" I suppose... If that is you will live you are not to give your life for this boy." Pein said she nodded.

" Have you found someone willing to give you their Chakra to save thi boy?...I see no other person." Leader said she nodded.

" He'll come." She said Itachi looked at her in question, But he wasn't going to ask in front of Pein.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Hinata looked at Sasuke.

" Sasuke-sa..n wh..ere do we go? Ka..kashi-se..nsei said th..ey lo..st the trail." Hinata said Sasuke looked back at the shy Hyuga.

" I have a map." He said Hinata's silvery eyes widened.

" but ...How?..." She asked Sasuke sigh.

" Sakura." he said.

_Flash back_

_Sasuke and Hinata watched Itachi and Sakura enter the hotel window Hinata looked at Sasuke as Sakura jumped out the window landing effortlessly on a nearby building._

_" Stay here watching Itachi I'll go after Sakura." Sasuke said to the blue haired girl she nodded hesitantly._

_Sasuke lept away the same way Sakura went seconds ago..._

_Sasuke stopped on a building looking around he had lost her...he suddenly flipped around coming face to face with Sakura._

_" I Need your help." She said Sasuke gave her curious eyes._

_" This is a map to the Akatsuki hide out it we succeed in getting Naruto I will need someones chakra I will be drained after the extraction and will need a lot of Chakra to bring him back with out dieing in return so I need you to help me...I know you don't like me or Itachi at all but will you do it for Naruto?...Please burn this map when you finish using it and do not tell anyone of where we are located.I will do anything for your help." Sakura siad handing him the map Sasuke was abit surprised but nodded in understanding._

_" Okay." He said she smiled as relief washed over her face he had never seen such emotion at one time._

_" thank you Sasuke." She said and lept away back to the hotel and Sasuke followed at a distance hiding the map in his weapons poutch._

_End flash back_

XoXoXoXoXoXoXo

It had been a day and today was the day of the extraction of the nine tailed fox.Sakura was just about as anxious as Naruto. Both paced the room Itachi sat watching this.

there was a sharp knock on the door Itachi went and opened it. Deidara stood with a detained Sasuke and Hinata behind him held by Sasori.

" Delivery, Yeah" Deidara said Sakura sigh in relief.

" Teme?..Hinata-chan?!"Naruto yelled running over and hugging Hinata. Hinata blushed a crimson.

" Thank you two." Sakura said to Sasori and Deidara they both nodded.

" Anytime Sakura-chan...Yeah" Deidara said smiling she smiled back.

Sasuke and Hinata sat beside Naruto on Sakura's bed at the Akatsuki' base.

" Sakura you asked Sasuke to come so you could use him when you need more Chakra?..." Naruto asked she nodded Naruto grinned.

" Aww so Teme cares about me!..." Naruto said Sasuke hit him over the head.

" Shut up Dobe I didn't do it for you." He said then looked to Sakura who nodded Itachi frown.

" Sakura..-cha..n...I'll...Help..Also." Hinata said Sakura smiled at her.

" Thank you so much Hinata-chan.." Hinata blushed nodding.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Finally it was time and the extraction began...Hinata and Sasuke waited offhandedly for them to finish when the long process was complete Sasuke hurried to Sakura lending her most of his chakra.she did have to use Hinata's and it was bearly enough.

Sakura collapsed passed out and before Itachi could get to her Sasuke had her in his arms. Itachi frown again. Hinata was checking Naruto and had Tears in her eyes as she nodded back to Sasuke and Itachi.

" Hes breathing." She said Sasuke nodded.

" So Is Sakura." He said.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXo

When Sakura woke she was in her own bed at Akatsuki and Sasuke and Itachi were arguing about something she groaned and threw something in the random direction hearing a oww...from Sasuke and a Hn..fro Itachi.

She opened her jade eyes sitting up the world tilted she groaned she was very dizzy.

She suddenly remembered what happened and was about to speak when Nartuo and Hinata walked in...Naruto bounced over happliy.

" SAKURA-CHAN YOUR AWAKE!" He yelled she nodded.

" It worked Sakura-chan Its gone." Naruto said lifting his shirt to show where the seal once was on his stomach that was no longer there. She smiled.

" How do you feel naruto?..." She asked he frown the grinned.

" A bit empty and a bit weak but I will work back my strength...As you said I was depending on The nine tailed fox's Chakra now its just my own..." Naruto said she nodded.

" But how do you feel Sakura-chan? you were out a week now." She gasp and looked at Naruto in shock.

" Seriously?! Why are you guys still here?!" Sakura asked pointing to Sasuke, Hinata and Naruto.

" Well we wanted to thank you and make sure you were okay plus Teme said you still owed him." Naruto said pointing to Sasuke.

She looked to Sasuke.

" That's right Sasuke what do you want?..." She asked.

"To Join Akatsuki."She stared at him a moment then...

"WHATT?!" From Sakura and Naruto.

" Why?..." Sakura asked calming some.

" For the same reasons as you." Sasuke said looking to Itachi she blushed frowning.

" I don't want to share." She said Itachi gave her a raised eye brow she smirked at Sasuke's frown.

" Plus I can't let you join its not up to me...Plus our goal is kinda almost complete. And what about your goal Sasuke i can't let you try to hurt Itachi and didn't you want to revive your clan?" Sakura asked Sasuke nodded.

" Thus why I want to join..." He said she gave him a confused look.

" Huh?...But Konan is Pein-sama's and Deidara's a boy." She said Itachi placed a hand on her head.

" I think he means you." Itachi said she blushed and then gasp.

" WHAT?!" She yelled making Itachi and Sasuke wince.

Naruto and Hinata just sort of just watched sitting on the bed Sakura had just gotten out of.

" Sasuke uchiha I Am not going to become your wife." Sakura said pointing to him he frown.

" Why not?..." He asked then looked to Itachi Sakura followed his eyes then blushed.

" I have my reasons." She said looking at Sasuke again.

" Give me 3 good reasons then." He said raising an eye brow in a 'Prove to me I'm not right' sorta way.

" I don't like you that way any more." She said holding up on finger Sasuke paled a bit.

" I Don't have time for that sorta thing even if I did I would want to be your wife and I don't want to." She said holding up a second finger then paused.

Sasuke smirked.

" you only have to Sakura." Sasuke teased she blushed angrily.

A hand on her head made her tense a bit.

" Third reason...Shes mine." Itachi said and wrapped an arm around her waist from behind he turned scarlet looking back at Itachi.

Sasuke was abit suprised and Naruto and Hinata just looked at each other blushing.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Naruto and Hinata went back to the village and Sasuke asked Pein if he would be able to join Pein agree to let him train under Sakura and Then Itachi.

Sakura had received Letters from Naruto and Hinata every month on new events.

Akatsuki ended when Pein's goal was concurred and Akatsuki split up...well mostly Deidara and Sasori went with Sakura Itachi and Sasuke to live close to Sound and Leaf in one house.

Sakura got word of Naruto becoming Hokage after all then a father shortly after marrying Hinata.

Sakura married Itachi after all and Sasuke got back his clan even if it wasn't how he planed it and became and Uncle.

Sakura had twin son's Haru and Yuki. There Father's eyes and hair.

Sasuke remained Single.

Sasori and Deidara finally settled their long art battle with a ' Art last forever and last only moments.' Even if it didn't make much sense.

Sakura received a letter from Tsuande telling her even though she betray the village how proud she will always be of her...And that she missed her.

Kakashi came to visit on friendly terms and became the twins godfather.

Konan and Pein got married...

Kisame went back to mist in hiding.

Sakura finally got an I love you from Itachi...

Even if she had to force it out of him.

But...That's what it means to fall in love...you may have troubling times...but its always worth it.

**The end.**

**Yep I didn't like the ending but i couldn't think of any other way hmmm hope you guys liked it better then i did...well Tell me what you think I had to finish this so I hope it got a happy ending award lol...That was random thankx guys for reading this sorry i'm so lazy **

**kyo**


End file.
